1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waterproof electrical connector electrically interconnecting electrical circuits or equipment in a severe environmental condition such as in an engine room of an automobile vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 10 illustrates one of conventional waterproof connectors. A housing 1 of the connector comprises a sleeve 4 having a terminal aperture 3 into which a female terminal member 2 is inserted, and a hood 5 surrounding the sleeve 4. A connector seal 6 is closely attached to an outer periphery of the sleeve 4 so as to be located between the sleeve 4 and the hood 5.
An upper interior portion of the sleeve 4 serves as the terminal aperture 3. An elastic engagement piece 7 is formed at the bottom of the terminal aperture 3 and an engagement protrusion 8 is formed on a distal end of the engagement piece 7 to protrude into the terminal aperture 3.
A counterpart connector 9 to be fitted with the above-described connector has a cylindrical shape so that the sleeve 4 of the connector can be inserted into it and so that it can be inserted into the hood 5. The connector seal 6 is compressed to be inserted between an inner peripheral face of the connector 9 and an outer peripheral face of the sleeve 4.
FIG. 10 is a sectional view of a conventional waterproof electrical connector.
When the terminal member 2 is thrust into the terminal aperture 3 through its rear opening, a distal end of the terminal member 2 is engaged with the engagement protrusion 8 such that the engagement piece 7 is deflected downwards. Once the terminal member 2 has been inserted into the terminal aperture 3 to a predetermined position, the engagement piece 7 returns to its former state and the engagement protrusion 8 enters an aperture formed in the underside of the terminal member 2 such that the terminal member 2 is held in position.
When the waterproof connector is connected to the counterpart connector 9, the waterproof connector is thrust into the connector 9 so that the sleeve 4 invades the cylindrical interior of the connector 9. Then, the connector seal 6 positioned at the innermost end of the sleeve 4 is squeezed between the outer peripheral face of the sleeve 4 and the inner peripheral face of the counterpart connector 9, thereby closely adhering both of them to prevent invasion of water.
In the above-described conventional connector, the attachment of the connector seal 6 is troublesome since the connector seal 6 is attached to the innermost end of the sleeve 4 surrounded by the hood 5. Furthermore, it is difficult to confirm whether the connector seal 6 assumes its normal position.
Furthermore, the elastic engagement piece 7 is formed on the cylindrical peripheral wall defining the terminal aperture 3 to hold the terminal member 2 in its normal position. Consequently, the waterproof connector is difficult to fabricate.